the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Che
The final member of the Survivalist Coalition, the Che's territory of Yunnan is said to be especially fertile and beautiful. Largely left untouched by the Superforts, the Che had time to focus on diplomacy and intrigue, eventually becoming a negotiating partner with the isolationist NLA, as well as a point of contact with the even more mysterious Iron Army. Joining the Coalition shortly before the Great Hibernation without much chance to prove themselves militaristically and seeking to improve their station, the Che were notorious for their political spying and intrigue, although they are noted to still have some form of ethical principles limiting their actions. History and Status The land of Yunnan was tucked into the south western end of China, and due to the relatively low population, the people of the province had low numbers of both pilots and Vannai Puppets. Going through the Vannai war largely unscathed, a foreign Warlord from the east eventually brought her warband. This was Warlord Che, although her warband was still not called as such at the time. Working with the local leaders, the warband eventually purged whatever remained of the VP presence in Yunnan, and set up a defensive perimeter to prevent further invasions. As this happened, Che was able to maneuver in the political scene as well, setting up valuable relationships in the leader clique through charisma, persuasion, bribery, and even marriage. As the Coalition emerged, Che believed that it was the time to finally stake her claim on the province of Yunnan. This met little resistance due to the efforts she undertook the past few years, and the province of Yunnan rebranded themselves with the name of their new Warlord: the Che. In 2019, Che set up a political marriage between her own cousin and the son of Warlord Chang Jian, Chang Xing. However, the wedding ended in tragedy when the Che's entire family was poisoned, as well as Chang Xing. Using the chaos, the Axe Gang Bandits turned the Che's people against their Warlord, causing the faction to disband. Population, Industry and Military With a moderate population of 12 million at its peak, the Che utilized the lands of Yunnan heavily, relying on the traditional methods of agriculture which including steppe farming to feed its people and establish trade with the other factions of China. Their lack of industrial and military-related manufacturing was not a problem, due to the rather low levels of combat they undergo, allowing them to sustain themselves to stockpiles and traded equipment. The Che's military entirely revolves around routing and guiding Superforts away, rather than outright engaging and destroying them. To achieve this end, Che's forces are highly mobile, with high speed suits making up a bulk of its active forces. These high speed suits would use both the terrain and direct attacks to manipulate the movements of the Superforts. Reverse infantry was organized, but they were rarely ever used, as Che found them too slow to be tactically viable. Significant Members Che En Lin (策恩琳) Formerly a businesswoman, Che was one of the few suit pilots that were not immediately conscripted by the PLA during the Vannai War. While the reasons remain vague, she probably utilized her political and financial power to remain out of the front lines. As the PLA collapsed, she saw the signs and escaped the eastern parts of China, taking along with her a rather large entourage of family, allies, and friends. Joining her were also a large amount of veteran suit pilots disillusioned with the PLA, giving her caravan a combat capability that would make entire provinces jealous. As a leader and Warlord, her focus on political intrigue often left her people disatisfied, as her actions often seemed frivolous and unneeded, while her people lived frugally. However, she was able to maintain the delicate balance through her outstanding results in battle, as well as her diplomatic skills. After the Che Wedding Massacre, the ACC guests decided to leave her to her fate, without her suit, to face her former people, who were riled up and angry due to the actions of the Axe Gang Bandits. While her death was never confirmed, the complete lack of information and news about her has basically confirmed her fate. Che Mu Xin (策牧欣) The younger cousin of Warlord Che, Mu Xin was bethrothed to Warlord Chang's son, Chang Jian. This was an effort by Che to increase the significance of the Che in the Coalition, seeing that they are the last to join up. However, Mu Xin was dissatisfied with this arrangement, feeling that her autonomy was at stake. She got this rebellious streak beat out of her by Warlord Che, and she seemed to eventually agree. However, her frustration and anger caused her to poison the wine designated for the Che clan during her own wedding, eventually killing most of them but not the Warlord, as she had nanites. She herself perished as well, alongside Chang Xing, from a different type of poison. It was said that while her anger was immense, it did not extend to Chang Xing, who she fell in love with during their very short time together. Therefore, the one to poison both her and Chang Xing was unlikely herself, although this mystery was never fully solved. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:China